(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle panel provided with a sliding window and to the associated vehicle, more particularly a rotorcraft type aircraft.
(2) Description of Related Art
In order to provide an emergency exit so as to enable an occupant of a vehicle to escape, it is common practice to provide the shell of the vehicle with a removable panel. It should be observed that the term “shell” is used of a vehicle to designate the outside structure of the vehicle, e.g. referred to as a “fuselage” if the vehicle is an aircraft.
For example, the panel may be a jettisonable door of the aircraft. By removing the door by means of a jettisoning mechanism, an emergency exit is released that can be used by an occupant of the vehicle.
It should be observed that the mechanism for jettisoning the panel needs to be made safe so as to avoid any unwanted jettisoning while the vehicle is in use.
In addition, in the event of the vehicle suffering an accident, the shell of the vehicle may suffer large amounts of deformation, and some kinds of deformation may degrade the operation of the mechanism for jettisoning the panel.
The state of the art includes several documents.
For example, document U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,748 describes a panel provided with a porthole, the panel being suitable for reversibly closing an opening so as to provide an emergency exit if needed.
It should be observed that the term “porthole” is used herein to mean a fixed transparent element, while the term “window” is used to mean a transparent element that is movable relative to the body that supports it.
The panel is fastened to the periphery of the opening by means of a plurality of catches, which catches may be retracted by a release mechanism having movable means that slide in a slideway. By operating the mechanism, the movable means are caused to move, thereby retracting the catches. It is then possible to remove the panel in order to obtain the required emergency exit.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,824 also describes a panel provided with a porthole, the panel being suitable for reversibly closing an opening that acts as an emergency exit.
The panel is connected to the periphery of the opening via a seal, with a plurality of retention means blocking the panel in a lateral direction. Under such circumstances, a control handle is arranged to exert a force that enables the seal to be released from the periphery of the opening so as to allow the panel to be detached.
It should also be observed that vehicles are sometimes provided with windows that can be opened. More particularly, an aircraft may include at least one window that the crew can open during poor weather conditions in order to avoid misting, with such windows being referred to as “bad weather” windows.
A sliding bad weather window may then be arranged on a panel that can be jettisoned in order to provide an emergency exit, a jettisonable door, or a jettisonable porthole, for example.
It can be understood that such bad weather windows are generally of small size and liable to impede crew visibility.
It should be observed that documents EP 1 433 633 and EP 1 424 278 describe sliding windows.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,549 suggests opening a window to provide an emergency exit.
The following documents are also known: WO 2010/146185 and FR 2 885 381.